


In the Garden

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angdt with a happy ending, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Losing voice because of trauma, Mute Remus, Self-Harm, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Remus sang Deceit to sleep every night, until he couldn't anymore
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> My wife gave me the idea, so this is 12% her fault

“Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting,”

Remus stroked the scales side of Deceit’s head, interrupting his singing to press kisses to his temple.

“Ri- Right there where you left it, turned upside down.”

Deceit hummed under his breath, smiling weakly as he nuzzled into Remus’ chest.

“When you finally find it, you'll see-”

Deceit coughed, body shaking with the force of it.

“Dee, please hang on, please?”

Deceit brought Remus’ wrist to his lips and kissed it.

“Re, please. Finish the song.”

Remus sniffled and nodded.

“When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded.”

His voice cracked, getting louder as he held onto Deceit more desperately.

“The underside is lighter when you turn it around.”

Deceit gave him a smile.

“I love you, Remus.”

“DeeDee, I didn't finish the song! You have to stay until I finish the song! DeeDee! No!”

“I'm sorry.”

“NO!”

~~~~~~~~

Roman found his brother hours later, clutching Deceit’s hat to his chest, screaming lyrics to himself on a loop.

By the end of the day, nothing came from him but air. His vocal cords so torn from his screaming that they were too damaged to function. Logan had his doubts that they would ever recover, even after Deceit did.


End file.
